mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário:WaxingCrescent
Perfil na wiki de Oc's: WaxingCrescent Geral= Sobre mim Eu iniciei a conta na wiki no dia 13/12/14 com nome de CrescentPony. No dia 22/08/15, o nome na minha conta foi alterado para WaxingCrescent. No dia 11/03/16, me tornei moderador de chat da wiki. No dia 10/07/16, me tornei administrador da wiki. *Tenho 23 anos de idade. *Tenho um conhecimento de praticamente 100% do universo de MLP. *Eu não gosto de praticamente tudo criado pela fandom de MLP, são pouquíssimas fanfics que me agradam. *Não me considero ser um brony. *Me considero apenas um fã comum que aprecia o trabalho da Hasbro. Personalidade Se for para me definir como uma personagem pônei, eu diria que sou bem Dashie com um pouco de AJ e Pinkie Pie, mas nada de Fluttershy. O que mais me pareço com a Rainbow Dash é o estilo competitivo e de não gostar de perder, mas não dou chiliques quando perco. Talvez um pouco de sarcasmo por parte da personagem também faz parte de mim. =) Sou uma pessoa bastante amigável, que normalmente está de bom humor, então sintam-se livres para me zoar e curtir com minha cara. Porém a minha paciência não deve ser testada quando eu estiver em dias ruins. Sobre a Série Comecei a acompanhar a série por volta de Abril/Maio de 2012. O primeiro episódio que eu assisti foi Feeling Pinkie Keen (que por acaso era o último lançado até então aqui no Brasil). Atualmente só assisto aos episódios legendados. Preferências Aqui vai algumas das minhas preferências na série (atualizado 24/08/2016): Mane Six Favorita: Twilight Sparkle Cutie Mark Crusader Favorita: Sweetie Belle Personagem Secundário Favorito: Discord Personagem de Fundo Favorito: Derpy Vilão Favorito: Tirek Pet Favorito: Tank Personagem Favorito Exclusivo do EG: Adagio Dazzle Episódio Favorito da 1ª Temporada: Suited for Success Episódio Favorito da 2ª Temporada: Lesson Zero Episódio Favorito da 3ª Temporada: Magic Duel Episódio Favorito da 4ª Temporada: Bats! Episódio Favorito da 5ª Temporada: Crusaders of the Lost Mark Episódio Favorito da 6ª Temporada: No Second Prances Episódio Favorito da 7ª Temporada: Rock Solid Friendship** Música Favorita da 1ª Temporada: Winter Wrap Up Música Favorita da 2ª Temporada: The Flim Flam Brothers Song Música Favorita da 3ª Temporada: A True True Friend Música Favorita da 4ª Temporada: Bats! Música Favorita da 5ª Temporada: I'll Fly Música Favorita da 6ª Temporada: Luna's Future Música Favorita da 7ª Temporada: Best Friends Until the End of Time** Música Favorita do Equestria Girls: Equestria Girls Música Favorita do Rainbow Rocks: Shake Your Tail Música Favorita do Friendship Games: Unleash the Magic Música Favorita do Legend of Everfree: N/D Curta Favorito do Rainbow Rocks: Shake Your Tail Curta Favorito do Friendship Games: Pinkie Spy |-|Notas dos Episódios/Filmes/Curtas= Desde sempre eu gosto de avaliar os episódios da série com notas de 0 a 10 como forma de demonstrar meu gosto. Da 1ª até a 4ª Temporada, os episódios foram avaliados na versão dublada, porém as notas definitivas vieram após eu assistir as versões originais dos mesmos. Na 5ª e na 6ª Temporada, os episódios foram/estão sendo avaliados diretamente da versão original. Episódios 1ª Temporada *Friendship is Magic, part 1 / Friendship is Magic, part 2 - 8,5/10 *The Ticket Master - 8,5/10 *Applebuck Season - 8,5/10 *Griffon the Brush Off - 5/10 *Boast Busters - 8/10 *Dragonshy - 8,5/10 *Look Before You Sleep - 7/10 *Bridle Gossip - 8/10 *Swarm of the Century - 9/10 *Winter Wrap Up - 9/10 *Call of the Cutie - 5/10 *Fall Weather Friends - 8,5/10 *Suited For Success - 9/10 *Feeling Pinkie Keen - 8,5/10 *Sonic Rainboom - 6/10 *Stare Master - 9/10 *The Show Stoppers - 8/10 *A Dog and Pony Show - 8/10 *Green Isn't Your Color - 8/10 *Over a Barrel - 7,5/10 *A Bird in the Hoof - 6/10 *The Cutie Mark Chronicles - 7,5/10 *Owl's Well That Ends Well - 6/10 *Party of One - 8/10 *The Best Night Ever - 3/10 2ª Temporada *The Return of Harmony Part 1 / The Return of Harmony Part 2 - 9/10 *Lesson Zero - 10/10 *Luna Eclipsed - 9/10 *Sisterhooves Social - 9/10 *The Cutie Pox - 8/10 *May the Best Pet Win! - 7,5/10 *The Misterious Mare do Well - 6/10 *Sweet and Elite - 4,5/10 *Secret of My Excess - 8,5/10 *Hearth's Warming Eve - 7,5/10 *Family Appreciation Day - 8,5/10 *Baby Cakes - 5/10 *The Last Roundop - 4/10 *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 - 9/10 *Read It and Weep - 9/10 *Hearts and Hooves Day - 8/10 *A Friend in Deed - 5/10 *Putting Your Hoof Down - 5/10 *It's About Time - 9,5/10 *Dragon Quest - 5,5/10 *Hurricane Fluttershy - 9/10 *Ponyville Confidential - 7/10 *MMMystery on the Friendship Express - 9/10 *A Canterlot Weeding - Part 1 / A Canterlot Weeding - Part 2 - 8,5/10 3ª Temporada *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 / The Crystal Empire - Part 2 - 3/10 *Too Many Pinkie Pies - 6/10 *One Bad Apple - 4/10 *Magic Duel - 9/10 *Sleepless in Ponyville - 9/10 *Wonderbolts Academy - 9/10 *Apple Family Reunion - 8/10 *Spike at Your Service - 7/10 *Keep Calm and Flutter On - 8/10 *Just for Sidekicks - 7,5/10 *Games Ponies Play - 8/10 *Magical Mystery Cure - 8,5/10 4ª Temporada *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 / Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 - 8/10 *Castle Mane-ia - 8,5/10 *Daring Don't - 8,5/10 *Flight to the Finish - 9/10 *Power Ponies - 5,5/10 *Bats! - 9,5/10 *Rarity Takes Manehattan - 7/10 *Pinkie Apple Pie - 8,5/10 *Rainbow Falls - 9/10 *Three's A Crowd - 8/10 *Pinkie Pride - 9/10 *Simple Ways - 7/10 *Filli Vanilli - 9/10 *Twilight Time - 4/10 *It Ain't Easy Being Breezies - 7/10 *Somepony to Watch Over Me - 6/10 *Maud Pie - 8/10 *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils - 8/10 *Leap of Faith - 8/10 *Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 - 9/10 *Trade Ya! - 8/10 *Inspiration Manifestation - 7,5/10 *Equestria Games - 8/10 *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 / Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 - 9/10 5ª Temporada *The Cutie Map - Part 1 / The Cutie Map - Part 2 - 9/10 *Castle Sweet Castle - 9/10 *Bloom & Gloom - 8/10 *Tanks for the Memories - 8,5/10 *Appleoosa's Most Wanted - 7/10 *Make New Friends but Keep Discord - 7/10 *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone - 9/10 *Slice of Life - 1/10 *Princess Spike - 5/10 *Party Pooped - 7,5/10 *Amending Fences - 9,5/10 *Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? - 7/10 *Canterlot Boutique - 7/10 *Rarity Investigates! - 9/10 *Made in Manehattan - 7,5/10 *Brotherhooves Social - 8,5/10 *Crusaders of the Lost Mark - 10/10 *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows - 8/10 *Hearthbreakers - 9/10 *Scare Master - 8,5/10 *What About Discord? - 8/10 *The Hooffields and McColts - 7,5/10 *The Mane Attraction - 5,5/10 *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 / The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 - 8,5/10 6ª Temporada *The Crystalling - Part 1 / The Crystalling - Part 2 - 7/10 *The Gift of the Maud Pie - 9/10 *On Your Marks - 7/10 *Gauntlet of Fire - 8/10 *No Second Prances - 9,5/10 *Newbie Dash - 3,5/10 *A Hearth's Warming Tail - 7,5/10 *The Saddle Row Review - 9/10 *Applejack's "Day" Off - 7,5/10 *Flutter Brutter - 8/10 *Spice Up Your Life - 8,5/10 *Stranger Than Fan Fiction - 8/10 *The Cart Before the Ponies - 7/10 *28 Pranks Later - 4,5/10 *The Times They Are a Changeling - 6/10 *Dungeons & Discords - 8,5/10 *Buckball Season - 8/10 *The Fault in Our Cutie Marks - 7,5/10 *Viva Las Pegasus - 9/10 *Every Little Thing She Does - 8,5/10 *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) - 8/10 *Where the Apple Lies - 9/10 *Top Bolt - 8/10 *To Where and Back Again: Part 1 / To Where and Back Again: Part 2 - 9/10 7ª Temporada *Celestial Advice - 9/10 *All Bottled Up - 9/10 *A Flurry of Emotions - 4/10 *Rock Solid Friendship - 9,5/10** *Fluttershy Leans In - 8/10** *Forever Filly - 9/10** *Parental Glideance - 8,5/10** *Hard to Say Anything - 7,5/10** *Honest Apple - 7/10** *A Royal Problem - 8/10** *Not Asking for Trouble - 8/10** *Discordant Harmony - 8,5/10** *The Perfect Pear - 9,5/10** *Fame and Misfortune - 7/10** *Triple Threat - 8/10** *Campfire Tales - 8/10** *To Change a Changeling - 8/10** *Daring Done? - 8/10** *It Isn't the Mane Thing About You - 9,5/10** *A Health of Information - 8/10** *Marks and Recreation - 8/10** *Once Upon a Zeppelin - ??/10 *Secrets and Pies - 7,5/10** *Uncommon Bond - ??/10 *Shadow Play, Part 1 / Shadow Play, Part 2 - ??/10 Filmes *My Little Pony Equestria Girls - 7/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - 7,5/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - 6/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - 3/10 Curtas Curtas Rainbow Rocks (antecessores) *Music to My Ears - 9/10 *Guitar Centered - 10/10 *Hamistercalypse Now - 9/10 * A Pinkie on the One - 10/10 *Player Piano - 9/10 *A Case for the Bass - 9/10 *Shake Your Tail! - 10/10 *Perfect Day for Fun - 8/10 Curtas Rainbow Rocks (sucessores) *My Past is Not Today - 0/10 *Friendship Through the Ages - 5/10 *Life is a Runway - 4/10 Curtas Friendship Games *The Science of Magic - 8/10 *Pinkie Spy - 10/10 *All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games - 9/10 *Photo Finished - 9/10 *A Banner Day - 8/10 Curtas de Verão *Make Up Shake Up - 9/10 *A Photo Booth Story - 9/10 *Raise This Roof - 9/10 *Steps of Pep - 9/10 *Mad Twience - 8/10 *Monday Blues - ??/10 *Pet Project - ??/10 *Subs Rock - ??/10 *Shake Things Up! - ??/10 *The Art of Friendship - ??/10 *The Canterlot Movie Club - ??/10 *Leaping of the Page - ??/10 *Get the Show on the Road - ??/10 *Epic Fails - ??/10 *Coiky-Dink World - ??/10 *Good Vibes - ??/10 Especiais EQG *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic - ??/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic - ??/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic - ??/10 (**) - Nota não definitiva |-|Blogues= Já criei e estou criando vários blogues contendo as minhas preferências, com o intuito de compartilhar as mesmas e poder conhecer as preferências de outros usuários. =) Waxingzando Essa é uma série de blogues onde eu faço uma análise resumida de cada temporada da série e de cada filme. *Waxingzando: MLP - 1ª Temporada *Waxingzando: MLP - 2ª Temporada *Waxingzando: MLP - 3ª Temporada *Waxingzando: MLP - 4ª Temporada *Waxingzando: MLP - 5ª Temporada *Waxingzando - 6ª Temporada >>sem data prevista<< *Waxingzando: Equestria Girls *Waxingzando: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *Waxingzando: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games *Waxingzando - Equestria Girls: Legends of Everfree >>sem data prevista<< "7" *7 Coisas Para Não se Esperar da Hasbro *7 Coisas que eu Gosto em MLP: FiM *7 Erros da Hasbro *7 Polêmicas e Censuras de MLP *7 Formas de Menosprezar MLP: FiM *7 Coisas que não Gosto na Fandom de MLP *7 Shippings Interessantes em MLP *7 memes mortos pela Hasbro Top 10 *Top 10 Maiores Vacilos da Dublagem PT-BR (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 10 Piores Títulos BR (1ª - 5ª Temporada) *Top 10 Melhores Referências em MLP (1ª - 6ª Temporada) |-|Red Fields= Red Fields é a versão ponificada de uma série que pertence a mim, que leva o mesmo nome. A série aborda a vida de Nightstrike, uma unicórnio que se mudou recentemente para a cidade de Red Fields, porém sua vida acaba mudando drasticamente por causa dos eventos que estão acontecendo. Red Fields já está finalizado. Red Fields - 1ª Temporada *Intro *Parte 1 - O Início *Parte 2 - Hydra *Parte 3 - Electric Storm I *Parte 4 - Electric Storm II *Parte 5 - A Folha e a Brisa *Parte 6 - Choque da Natureza *Parte 7 - Earth Power *Parte 8 - Queen Dusky *Parte 9 - Javelin *Parte 10 - Poder do Vento *Parte 11 - Plasma Power *Parte 12 - Coração Congelado *Parte 13 - Pesadelo Real *Parte 14 - Blizzard *Parte 15 - Uma Amiga *Parte 16 - Veneno de Cobra *Parte 17 - Luz *Parte 18 - Light Power *Parte 19 - Stormfront *Parte 20 - O Bem e o Mal *Parte 21 - Nightstrike *Parte 22 - Amigos Red Fields: Dimensions - 2ª Temporada *Intro *Parte 1 - O Recomeço *Parte 2 - Dimensão de Paz *Parte 3 - Portal Gama *Parte 4 - Heróis de Red Fields *Parte 5 - Red Heroes *Parte 6 - O Oeste *Parte 7 - Baile de Primavera *Parte 8 - Coração Partido *Parte 9 - Rip Tide *Parte 10 - Bermuda Blast *Parte 11 - Dimensão Iota *Parte 12 - Ódio *Parte 13 - Aceldama *Parte 14 - Enforcer *Parte 15 - Science *Parte 16 - Clube da Máscara Vermelha *Parte 17 - Pesadelo Dimensional *Parte 18 - Mayak *Parte 19 - Amigo Híbrido *Parte 20 - Kraken *Parte 21 - Sentimentos *Parte 22 - Fire Succubus *Parte 23 - Alfa *Parte 24 - Lágrimas Red Fields - Purple Destiny *Parte 1 - Dimensão Ômega *Parte 2 - Lightning Blade *Parte 3 - Gravel Rain, Linn Rapids, Deep Lagoon e Burn Abyss *Parte 4 - Lambda Curse *Parte 5 - EE *Parte 6 - Uma Rocha no Caminho *Parte 7 - Os 15 *Parte 8 - Cavaleiros de Nightstrike *Parte 9 - Lumina Knights *Parte 10 - Separados *Parte 11 - Inverno / Verão *Parte 12 - Primavera / Outono *Parte 13 - Dor *Parte 14 - Confiança *Parte 15 - Destino Roxo *Parte 16 - End *Parte 17 - Um Novo Futuro *Parte 18 - Red Fields Extra *Order Powers *Curiosidades *Especial |-|